My Life
by Edengwen
Summary: When Victoria goes after Bella when she is with the pack the only thing standing in her way a one wolf, Leah. However Victoria doesn't know it yet until she is stood facing a very annoyed and injured Leah. She runs but will Leah survive her injures or die in the arms of the pack? Told from Leah's POV


My breathing was wrong I left my ribs crush into my lungs, I felt the blood run from the deep wound at my hairline. I could remember what had happened; some leach had slammed me into the wall. I felt my face warm more with the blood fluid. My blood wasn't what it was after. But both of them were at risk. It wanted human blood but more likely Bella's blood. I did like her but Emily was there too and I knew she would like to taste that blood to destroy us but more likely Sam as he was the one who had been protecting Bella and the one that killed her leach friend. I needed to change but my body argued with my mind, I was too injured to fight. But I had no choice, I was alone. As the remains of the wall fell off me as I stood up I saw the red eyed creature close to Emily, the anger ripped through my body like a flame to fuel and the vampire turned to see the light grey wolf. I was angry, she dived at me and with one hit I was able to put her through the wall and throw her to the forest line. I felt my jaw crack.

A growl ripped through my muzzle and jumped onto the dirt away from the house. I was a shield for them; I can't win if she attacked again. My body was bleeding and my head hurt. But then she ran, the creature ran. I looked behind to see Emily and Bella leaving the now broken house their faces covered with dirt from the house and worry in their eyes. I felt my body scream in pain and with a whimper escaping me; Emily looked at me and then ran towards me calling my name. My legs gave way and I fell to my side, whimpering. I couldn't move. By body was broken and I could feel every breath before harder and harder. I felt her hands in my fur. She was whispering my name as one of her hands placed on my muzzle. I felt her hands become wet and as I opened my eyes I saw her hands were covered in blood. I first thought that I was alone in my head unit I felt Paul rip in to my head full of anger. Someone had pissed him off but then he saw everything that had happened and then I wasn't alone anymore. I felt them all and they were coming. They knew what happened.

They crashed through the woods; I couldn't see them clearly anymore. I felt my breaths becoming harder for me as my lungs started to fill with blood, and then I felt three of the voices vanish. I couldn't hear Sam, Jack or Paul. I felt the blood leave the deep wounds to my chest and side. I knew what was happening, my breathing began to shallow, I felt some ones hands on my ribs as I felt the remains of a glass window out of my skin. I whimpered at that, the pain of the glass pierced into me was like thousands of draggers.

I heard the mutters of words around my head and then I felt someone hold my head, I knew the hands. It was Jacob; he was talking quickly at the same time trying to calm me and himself but also for the other members of the pack. "Call Carlisle." I heard Sam shout and I felt a growl pass my lips.

"Easy Leah, you're gonna be ok. You're going to be ok." I heard Sam's warm tone as he placed his hands on my chest trying to stop the bleeding. I felt someone place something onto my chest and it was soaking up the blood as it flowed out of me. I was getting weaker and by the whimpers and cries the others were making, Sam knew that too. "Hold on Leah." He said with a strong tone full of emotion.

"She's bleeding too much." I heard Paul say from my other side. Anger was strong in his voice, we never did get on but I knew Paul cared for every member of the pack. Even me.

Then I heard the sound of a car scream as it stopped at the broken house front door and the horrible smell of vampires. Three of them. I growled again but this time it was Jacob who placed his hand on the edge of my muzzle. I weakening, I knew I didn't have long. How could I?

"Let me see the wound on her chest." The cool voice of Carlisle sent shivers down my spine but in a way I knew he was the only reason I would live through this.

"No good…" I heard him mutter.

"What is wrong?" I heard Jacob ask. I felt the tension in the air.

Carlisle sighed and I felt his eyes on my face, I knew my eyes were closing. Then I heard someone speak on a phone and then answer the unspoken question. It was Edward, why was that leach here? Of course Bella. Stupid question. "Alice is bringing everything you need. She will be here soon."

"What is going on?" Sam growled almost threatening; he wouldn't speak like that even to a vampire if something wasn't wrong.

"She is losing too much blood; Alice will bring me some so I can get her more stable." Carlisle started but Paul jumped right in.

"Why hasn't she changed back to human?" I was thinking that too, why am I still a wolf? But then the sky started growing dark.

"Because… she would be alive if she changed back." I heard the grasps of the others as I closed my eyes. "Leah? Leah!" I heard Jack's voice ring in my ears but I couldn't stop myself falling into the darkness.

I smelt the mixture of bacon and eggs, but I couldn't open my eyes. They were too heavy but I felt the floor under me, it wasn't the dirt path I was on. It was wooden boards and then a sound of a tv being turned on and turned to the sports channel.

Hush voices were talking near my head, so I was inside but still a wolf. I knew that the minute I woke up. I tried to move my shoulder which I remembered hurt before only to yelp as I tried it. The next minute I felt a hand on my chest, I could smell him. It was Sam.

"Leah, listen to me. You're alright. You're home, but you can't move yet. With all your injuries your body is healing a little slower than normal, so rest. You're gonna be fine."

And with those words I fell back into the darkness but this time knowing that I would wake up again.


End file.
